THE PLAN
by Lily Madison
Summary: In their sixth year at Hogwarts the golden trio deciding that they don't have to tolerate Snape's behavior anymore. Hermione comes up with a risky plan that will hopefully get her to know Snape and understand once and for all what made him this way. Will she be able to change him? She knew how to begin but she had no idea how it's going to end.
1. Chapter 1

\- CHAPTER 1 -

* * *

"This is unbelievable!" Ron shouted as the golden trio were entering the great hall.

"We don't speak, we don't breathe and that bat keeps taking points off from our house.

It's only the second day of class and I'm already want this year to end.

Harry: "And on top of all the slytherins were thrilled about it of course."

They were 10 minutes into their meal when Hermione finally spoke her mind.

"You know what I think? I think it's about time that we do something about his behavior."

Harry and Ron looked at her from the other side of the table, not eating.

Hermione was looking over Snape and saw him eating and not being social as usual.

Then she turned her head back to Ron and Harry: "I'm serious. I'm sick of it! Tomorrow I'm going to come up with a plan."

Harry: "But what can we possibly do that we haven't done?"

Hermione: "Leave it to me."

* * *

It was after 11 p.m when Hermione finally entering her bedroom.

She had a private bedroom and that's what you gain from helping and doing everything professor Mcgonagall is asking from you all over the years.

Now that Hermione is in her sixth year, a teenager and a brilliant student, professor Mcgonagall thought that she deserved a private bedroom.

She was laying in bed on her back staring at the ceiling and her mind filled with thoughts.

'Why is he like that? Always angry and look so tired all the time? There is got to be something that can change him. Well maybe not change him completely but at least make him a little bit more tolerable.'

Hermione knew that in order to make this plan work she is the one that will have to do it.

She was a straight A student and could do many things at the same time and another task won't make the difference.

Also she was afraid to let the boys be in charge because their loathing to Snape would prevent them from doing everything right.

Hermione never hated Snape.

She felt sorry for him.

'The life he had for turning him this way must be awful.

What I'm about to start tomorrow will affect every student in this school and the rest of the staff but especially himself.

He deserves to feel good about himself. To be excited about life and not be so bitter all the time.'

She fell asleep right after she finished writing the whole plan on paper.

* * *

When she woke up, the paper was on her desk where she left it, so she took it and put it in her bag.

She felt that this day is going to be special.

That it's the beginning of a new era.

Without even realizing it, she was standing in front of her closet for a few minutes, staring and checking what to wear.

Getting dressed in the morning was never a big deal to her.

She cared about her grades and friends more then her appearance.

But this day was different and for some reason she wanted to look different then her usual.

She wanted to stand out in the right amount in order to push stage one of her plan.

She picked a red sweater which symbolizes gryffindor colour and bravery.

It was pretty tight and had a cleavage which highlighted her breast not in a provocative way, but in a gentle one.

She put a very natural make up. Mascara, Blush so she won't look so pale, and a pink gloss.

She added cream on her hair so her curls will not be that messy.

She put on her cloak, took her bag and was headed down to the common room when Ginny ran into her.

Ginny: "Wow Hermione! You're bloody gorgeous sis.

And since when do you have bigger boobs then me?"

Hermione: "Is it to much? It's to much. I should go and change."

Ginny: "No it's not to much. You should dress like that everyday. By the way Ron is going to lose it when he sees you."

"Come on" Hermione said whilst dragging Ginny down the stairs.

"Lets go eat breakfast. I have to tell you about the plan."

Ginny and Hermione met Ron and Harry in the great hall.

Ron of course was already eating but then he noticed Hermione when she was sitting across from him.

He dropped the fork and was just staring at her.

Hermione: "Good morning Ron"

Ron: " 'mione you look great."

Hermione: "Thanks Ron"

Ron: "I mean really really great."

Hermione was smiling and said: " I think you are exaggerating, It's really not that much."

Harry: "Ah Hermione if he is exaggerating then why all eyes on you?"

And then she noticed it.

She looked around and almost all the boys in the tables near them were staring at her.

Hermione was naturally beautiful so when she added some makeup it made her even more gorgeous.

She didn't like to be center of attention and she felt her cheeks getting red.

Hermione: "So anyway about the plan. I got it all on paper and I'm going to let you read it because I don't want to talk about it in public."

She took the paper out of her bag and passed it to Ginny who was next to her.

When Ginny finished reading it she passed it to Harry.

In the meanwhile Hermione decided to steal a glance over Snape to check his mood.

When she looked at him his eyes were already on her.

Her heart skipped a beat from the surprise she did not expect.

She didn't shift her gaze because she was to curious of what it meant and she wondered who will break first.

Finally he moved his gaze and started talking with professor Sprout.

'Why was he staring at me? Could it be that he knows about the plan? No way, How can he? Maybe he thinks I look ridiculous. What was I thinking with this clothes and makeup. This is not me. I'm not that girly like Lavender.'

"Hermione. Hermione!" Ron called and giving the paper back to her.

Hermione:" "yes?"

Ron: "Where are you? I was talking to you."

Hermione: "Oh sorry Ron. I was just thinking about the plan and how I will start stage one."

Ron: "Well we think it's brilliant."

Hermione: "Really?"

Harry: "Are you kidding? Definitely one of your best ideas ever. Instead of fighting with him all the time you are going to get close to him and find out what he is hiding and why is he so angry all the time.

But I'm not sure about that part that it has to be you alone. Did you think this true? Is it really what you want?"

Hermione: "I'm sure. I'll be fine, don't worry.

I will consult with you all the time. That's why I have you. You will help me."

Ginny was putting her head on Hermione's right shoulder: "I trust you. You will be fine."

Hermione: "Thanks Ginny. It means a lot to me."

Ron: "So I hope you were getting ready for stage one."

Hermione: "What do you mean?"

Ron: "The first class is potions."

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Getting Attention

**Sorry it took some time since my last episode.**

 **Here it goes,**

 **Hope you enjoy:**

CHAPTER 2: GETTING ATTENTION

* * *

The students were already in their sits when professor Snape burst into class with a scowl face as usual.

Hermione was wondering what happened to get him in this mood that early in the morning.

The professor was asking questions she thought were ridiculously easy to answer, Although nobody was raising a hand.

Hermione didn't want to raise her hand like she always do because it seems to only annoying the professor when she was trying to do the opposite.

It was very hard for her not to raise her hand, therefore she put both hands under her thighs so she wont be tempted.

* * *

"So no one knows the answer?" The professor sounds impatiently now.

"Not even the insufferable know-it-all?"

When Hermione lift her head up she noticed the professor was standing right in front of her desk looking down his nose.

Those dark eyes fixed with hers when she realized she didn't answered him yet.

"No sir." she lied of course.

The first stage in her plan was getting attention from Snape and she had to stick with this method.

"You don't know?" He was pronouncing every letter now in a very low voice only she could hear.

"No. I don't."

He looked at her without blinking.

Her heart was racing faster now.

'He must know I lie. Stop looking at me. This is torture.'

Her thoughts stopped immediately when he broke the gaze and moved back to his desk.

* * *

Harry and Ron were looking at Hermione but she didn't noticed. She was looking down at her notes and didn't look up once until the end of the class.

Finally the professor dismissed the students.

They started gathering their things and Ron was about to say something to Hermione when a low voice above them interrupted him.

"Hermione you will see me in detention after dinner."

Before she analyzed what just happened the professor was already gone.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione were on their way to divination class talking loudly about the last potions class.

Harry was furious: "How could this bustard give **YOU** a detention? It was the only time you didn't answer his question."

Hermione: "Yes but..."

Ron: "It's so not fair 'mione." He was supporting Harry's opinion.

"The first time you act like a normal student and stoped being.. well you. You didn't answer every question and you get punished for it. Unbelievable!"

"Guys!" Hermione cut off the boys.

"Don't you get it? This is great for me. For us. For the plan!

I was trying to get attention from him but I was so sure it will take weeks before he will notice any difference in my behavior."

She had the boys full attention now.

Ginny got closer to Hermione when she told her quietly:

"It is great and all but we are worried for you.

We didn't expect the detention to come so fast.

Turns out you are better in making Snape angry than we thought.

You don't have much time planning what to say to him."

Hermione: "It's going to be alright. I promise. I have all day thinking about it and planning what to say."

* * *

Even though Hermione told her friends that everything is under control and they don't need to be worried, she knew deep inside that she wasn't calm as she looked from the outside.

She spend the whole day thinking about potions class and the detention to come.

She didn't expect Snape to punish her over one question.

'Why do I need to know everything? Couldn't I miss one stupid question?"

* * *

She couldn't eat during dinner. She was trying to but she wasn't hungry.

She watched the potions master eat and drink when she thought: 'This is only because I'm a gryffindor and he always hated me.

I will tell him that. That's it. I'm sick of him thinking he can do whatever he wants.'

Hermione forgot that the problem with staring at Snape is the fact that he immediately feels the glare.

He was looking up and straight at her and it happened so fast that she didn't look away and he caught her.

Hermione wanted to look away but somehow could not move her head.

They were staring at each other for a minute when Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm and asked her why she wasn't eating.

Hermione immediately turned to her and explained the lack of appetite.

When she returned her look over the staff table she noticed the professor was gone.

'How could he go so quickly? I turned my head for less than 2 minutes. It's as if he escaped.'

* * *

Dinner was over and Hermione was walking out of the great hall with Ginny.

Ginny was watching Hermione's face and knew she was nervous so she tried to get her relaxed.

Ginny: "Maybe the reason he gave you detention is more simple than we think."

Hermione was looking confused: "What do you mean?"

Ginny: "Maybe he just want to have another look at this cleavage." She was pointing at Hermione's shirt.

Hermione was smiling and cancelled the idea with her hand.

Ginny: "I'm serious mate. Not every day we get to see you all girly with this clothes and make up and the amazing perfume by the way."

They stopped near the dungeons.

Hermione: "My mom gave me this perfume.

Oh I wish she was here though. She always know what to say in difficult situations."

Ginny gave her a hug and said: "Just focus on the plan and everything will go right."

She left to gryffindor towers and Hermione walked towards Severus Snape's office.

She knocked on the door.

"Enter" he said.

'Here it goes' she thought as she was taking a deep breath and entering the room.

* * *

-END OF CHAPTER 2-


End file.
